Waiting on Your Love
by Azawrath and Dusk
Summary: College AU. Castiel was happy with his life. He didn't think he wanted much else, but when he befriends Dean Winchester and reintroduces him to something he thought he would never experience again. Destiel Rated M for later chapetrs. Beta'd by the lovely yaoigirl20 :) Author: Dusk
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural _**

It was a normal day for Castiel, filled with classes, homework, and everything else that was required from a college student. He was in Psychology, which wasn't one of his favorite classes, where Dr. Brown was explaining the next assignment to the students. "Ok class, for the midterm you will have to present a collage to your classmates that explains your sexual experiences. You will have to divide it into three parts: your past, present, and what you want for the future," he elaborated as he handed out the project criteria.

Cas' eyes widened as he listened to the explanation because he highly doubted that his classmates wanted to know this section of one another's lives. Once the instructor was done handing out the guidelines for the project, he excused the class. Castiel grabbed his belongings and headed out the door already dreading the assignment.

The student lounge was like a second home to Castiel ever since he started college. It's a room filled with tables for students to eat, interact, or just goof around while waiting for class to start. He spent all of his time there, even if he didn't have class that day. It was better than being confined and alone in his house where there is nothing to do.

As Castiel walked in Chuck, his fiancé, was the first to spot him. They had been dating for 4 years now, and Cas had asked him to marry him on their 3 year anniversary. Chuck walked up to Cas and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Cas took a minute to check out Chuck. Damn, he looked good, of course. He was wearing his usual type of clothing, a tight black shirt blue jeans and black converse.

"Hey babe, how was class today?" Chuck asked with a smile that stretched across his face.

"Eh, it was fine. Basically talked about sex and stuff like that, nothing new," Cas said as he walked over to the vending machine to buy something to drink. "How about yours?"

"Mine was pretty boring. I didn't learn anything that I didn't really know already," Chuck pouted, "It was the usual talk about the philosophies of life, you know, the simple things," he ended, a smirk coming to his face

"Really, you think that subject is simple?" Cas asked taking a drink from his water bottle.

"It's always been an easy subject for me, next to my writing course," he explained snatching the water out of Cas' hands.

"I swear sometimes you act like a huge ass-butt you know that?" Cas said glaring at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass-butt," Chuck said pulling Castiel into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me," Cas teased walking over to the empty table chuckling and rolling his eyes.

After a minute of laughing, Chuck and sat down beside Castiel. "I love you, Castiel. You know that, right?" Chuck looking directly into Cas' blue eyes.

"I… I love you too, Chuck." Chuck cracked a smile, and then stared down at the table with sadness in his eyes.

Castiel felt bad saying something he didn't know he meant. He did care for him but Cas knew their relationship was going downhill. He thought Chuck loved him as well, but his actions told him differently.

Everything had been perfect. They were in love and nothing was in their way of soon being married, that is, until last summer when Chuck had confessed that he cheated on Cas not even a month after they started dating. Cas had let it go with the notion that it stopped and it happened a long time ago. Then just 2 months ago, Cas found out that Chuck was talking to strangers, saying the most inappropriate things, on a dating website. Chuck probably would've gotten away with it if it wasn't the fact that he was doing all of this on Castiel's computer. Cas still caught him talking with guys on the website every once in a while, but had given up fighting about it since he doubted Chuck would ever stop. He didn't know why he was still with him to be honest. Part of Cas wanted to believe that Chuck would stop and their spark would shine bright again, yet another part him was afraid of ending up alone. Chuck had tried to make it up to Castiel many times, but in the end he would mess up by going back to his old ways. No matter how many times Chuck Took him out to dinner, bought him gifts, or wrote him beautiful poems, all Cas wanted was to be able to go back to the way everything used to be and be have to worry about what Chuck was doing.

"Castiel?" Chuck asked snapping him out of his rambling thoughts.

"What is it?" Cas snapped at him because of everything he was just remembering.

Chuck flinched at Cas' tone. "Why did you hesitate when you told me you loved me?"

"I don't know," Cas blurted out defensively.

"Why not?! I have done so much for you and this is his how you treat me," Chuck said staring at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"I know you have and I appreciate everything, I really do, but you know when everything finally starts to feel normal again, you slip up." Cas accused with a sad look in his eyes, "Oh and by the way you forgot to delete your internet history off my computer, again," Cas finished earning a deer in the headlights look from Chuck.

"I'm sor-" Cas cut him off before he finished. He didn't want to fight about the same thing again. It had happened this way too many times.

"Just let it go, ok?" Cas snapped at him again.

"HI GUYS!" Cas' best friend Charlie said as she bounded over to them, knowingly interrupting the beginnings of a fight in the lounge. They have known each other since Castiel first moved to Lawrence, Kansas and they have been inseparable ever since. He trusts her with all of his secrets and she helps him with all his problems he has had. Castiel has loved her like a sister and he cannot imagine life without her.

She was wearing her usual style of clothing: a grey beanie, a black World of Warcraft t-shirt, which was her favorite game, and regular blue jeans. She looked at Cas with a worried looked on her face but turned back into her joyous self to hide her concern.

"Oh hey, Charlie, how long have you been here?" Castiel asked.

"Um, since the part about Chuck's internet history; what was that about anyway?" She asked.

"It was nothing, he just found out what I was getting him for his birthday," Chuck stated in his own defense. Chuck didn't want Charlie knowing about what problems they were having, but what he didn't know was that she already knew everything thanks to Cas.

"Castiel, would you mind walking me to my car?" Charlie asked trying to get him alone.

"Yeah sure, I need to ask you something anyway," Cas responded getting up and walking towards her. They walked out of the lounge and headed towards the parking lot.

"So what was the fight about?" she asked.

"You should know just by overhearing us," Cas said with a slight chuckle.

"Really, again? When is that boy ever going to learn?" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. Anyways, I did need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it?

"I need you to print out some picture of different guys doing sexual things together," Castiel said blushing. "I would do it myself, but my printer to a crap on me and I haven't gotten fixed yet."

"Um…ok. For what?" Charlie asked.

"For my project in Psychology, if you can give them to me today that would be super awesome of you. Plus knowing how nice and thoughtful you are, I came to you first."

"You don't have to try and flatter me you know, I'm gonna do it regardless, you know I find that sort thing hot," Charlie said smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I owe you one."

"You owe me thousands dork. I'll be back in 10 with your sexy photos. See you later."

"Bye and thanks again," Cas said pulling her into a hug before watching and waiting for her to return to the college. He didn't want to return to the lounge after having an almost-fight, so he settled himself underneath a tree that was just next to the parking lot.

Cas walked back into the lounge, after Charlie had come back and poked fun at Cas for making her do the printing, where he started working on his collage. It was awkward for Cas, making this sex collage in the lounge but, again, that place was better than his home. After finally finishing, Cas decided to rest his head on the table and attempted to nap before his next class.

.

He was asleep for no more than 5 minutes when someone came in being as loud as he could.

"Hey wai -son of a bitch!" yelled the mysterious guy as he probably stumbled over one of the dozens of chairs. All Cas thought was that the stranger was so obnoxious. Castiel looked up than only to stare at one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen his life. _He is more attractive than Chuck,_ he thought to himself.

Hope you guys enjoyed it :) let me know what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so her is chapter 2! thanks to all who read, followed and Favorited this :) .A big thanks to **Larkafree **who reviewed

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

Cas stared at the loud guy as he stood there looking slightly dazed and confused, probably realized that whoever he was trying to meet with in the lounge was already gone, as he stumbled over the chairs. He looked around 5' 8", had flawless, naturally tanned, skin and had some of the most strikingly beautiful green eyes Cas had ever seen. Castiel smiled when he saw the green-eyed guy, still standing by his demolition of the lounge, look around to make sure no one had noticed his oops. After about a minute of just sitting and staring at the amazingly hot guy, he noticed Green Eyes starting to walk towards him. He looked good walking in his tight blue jeans and ACDC t-shirt.

"Hey did you see where my friends went?" Green Eyes asked with a confused look still plastered to his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I was trying to take a nap until you... kind of stormed in," Cas said as a smile began to form.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. My name is Dean, nice to meet you," Dean introduced himself and extended his arm as a sign of friendship.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Castiel," Cas said as he took his hand and attempted to give him a nice firm handshake in return.

"Oh! You want to play that game now?" Dean smirked. Cas began to wonder about what Dean was talking about until he felt a surge of pain coming from his hand. It felt as if Dean was using all his strength to try and crush all the bones in my hand.

"Ow! Stop that! It really hurts!" Cas exclaimed trying to break free from Dean's death-grip. Dean immediately released his hand when he saw the pained look Cas was giving him.

"Oh sorry about that. But you were the one that started it," Dean argued in a childish tone. Castiel couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I just don't know my own strength anymore," Cas lied knowing he was actually a bit on the weak side. Cas started laughing and gave him a playful punch to his arm, realizing too late that it was not the smartest thing to do after what happened with the handshake. He looked over at Dean and saw his smirk and he knew what was coming next.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're about to do!" Cas exclaimed, slowly backing away from Dean.

"Hey, it's only fair. You hit me, so I should get to hit you," Dean stated, his smirk getting bigger, "You're not going to make me chase you around the room, are you?"

Cas stood still for a second, contemplating his next move. He either stood there and get punched by Dean, or run away in hopes that his speed would outmatch the others. He decided on the latter and began sprinting around the lounge. He looked back and saw that Dean wasn't following him but watching him run with a bored expression on his face. Cas shouldn't have expected to get far anyway since they were in such a confined room.

"You know, if you keep running it is going to hurt a whole lot more!" Dean shouted and when Cas heard that he stopped on his tracks.

"Ugh, fine! Just please be gentle," Cas sighed giving Dean a pleading look. Dean walked towards him and he raised his fist, preparing to punch Cas' arm. When Cas saw Deans arm begin to move, he instantly closed my eyes expected the worst physical pain of his life, only to be surprised when Dean just lightly tapped his shoulder. He heard Dean start laughing at Cas' reaction.

"See I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," Dean said flashing a smile at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself so late at night?" He asked looking around at the empty room they were in again.

"Like I said before, I was trying to sleep after finishing my project," Cas reminded him, pointing over to the poster on the table. He mentally praised himself when he saw it was flipped face down so Dean couldn't see any of the very explicit photos.

"Why didn't you just head home when you finished?" Dean asked with that adorable confused look coming back to his face_._ Again, Cas lost himself staring at Dean, now that he had a better look since they were so close. He really liked the way Dean's emerald eyes looked, almost getting lost in his gaze. He could now see how Dean's biceps up close and was impressed by how he looked in a tight shirt._ Gosh, he looks so cute like that. I wonder how long he is going to be here for, I so don't mind being in the same room alone with him. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that. I'm engaged to Chuck! _Cas thought, scolding himself.

"Earth to Cas! Did you hear what I asked?" Dean asked, snapping Cas out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm still here because I have to give a ride to my friend Chuck when he gets out of class," Cas stated. _Wait, did I just say friend? _He mentally cursed himself.

"Well that is very nice of you," Dean said with a huge smile as he walked back the table Cas was previously sitting at. Cas couldn't help but notice how Dean had such an attractive smile.

"Thanks," he said as he felt his face begin to blush. "I don't mind waiting for him though, mostly because he's my fiancé."

"Oh that's pretty cool," Cas heard Dean say, "I guess that explains all these pictures here," Dean said chuckling and looking intently at the photos before him.

Castiel immediately turned to Dean almost falling down in the process. "Oh, s-sorry about that. That's probably not something you wanted to see." Castiel mumbled looking down towards his feet as if they were the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Don't worry about it, man. It's just sex. It is not like I haven't seen things like this before," Dean dismissed, still studying Castiel's project. "Don't know how you do it though," He said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"You know what I mean. I don't know how you can handle having a dick stuck up your ass, it must really hurt. I wouldn't be able to it," Dean stated a matter of factly

"Um, it doesn't hurt that much. I mean in the beginning it does but then its starts to feel really good." _Why do I feel so inclined to explain these things to him?_

"How does it feel good?" Dean looked so intrigued with the subject.

"I don't know how explain to it. It just feels really good," Castiel said recalling how he feels with Chuck.

"I guess to each his own;" Dean shrugged, "So what is this project about anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's fine, I need to start making the speech anyway," Castiel allowed, "The purpose of this collage is to show our sexual experience of our past and present, as well as what we expect in terms of our future. On the past side of my display I have pictures of men masturbating because until 3 years ago that's all I really had. In the middle, my present, I have pictures of different sexual positions I have tried or done, as well as a picture of my fiancé because he is the one I lost my virginity to. And for the future, um, for the future I left it pretty much blank. The reason for that is mostly due to the fact that no one knows what the future will bring for me. I could be married to Chuck and adopt a child like we have talked about doing, or fate can turn the tide and I could be with someone else or even be alone in the end. That's why I left the future blank, because what I expect for my future is that I get whatever fate gives me."

Dean was quiet for a moment, taking the speech in. "Wow that was pretty good, though I do have a comment to make," Dean mentioned, leaning forward in his chair, "You can't really expect fate to take you to the future. You have to make up your own fate in the end."

Cas just stared at Dean. He couldn't really believe he was talking about these rather serious topics with a total stranger. They stood there for a while just staring at each other, no one making any movement or attempt to speak again.

"Hey Castiel, You ready to head home?" Chuck asked coming in the lounge looking tired, snapping the other two out of their stare off.

"Yeah, let's go," Cas said, quickly grabbing his backpack and poster display, "Oh, by the way this is my new friend Dean, we just met. Dean, this is my fiancé, Chuck." Cas smiled as they shook hands._ Good thing Chuck isn't the jealous type_. Because Cas couldn't stop looking at Dean. _He is just so darn attractive_. Castiel couldn't help thinking to himself.

"Oh! Before you guys leave," he pulled out his phone as he continued, "I'm having a party this weekend and would love to have you... guys, there," Dean said, glancing over to Chuck as he finished speaking.

"I would love too. How about you, Chuck?" Castiel asked looking over to Chuck as well.

"Sure I wouldn't mind," Chuck shrugged.

"Awesome. So I'll see you both this weekend. Oh, look at the time; my girlfriend just got out of class. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Dean yelled, leaving the lounge. All they could really do is wave goodbye, since Dean wouldn't hear their goodbyes from outside.

"Well, he seems like a very nice guy," Chuck said getting his stuff ready to go home.

Cas smiled. "Yeah, he really is." With that said, they headed for the car and were on their way home. All Castiel could really think of on the way to his house was the sexy, sweet Dean he had met today, so much that didn't even realize they were already at Chuck's house.

"Bye Castiel I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Chuck said looking at him before he got out, "I love you," he said as he pulled himself from the car.

"I love you too Chuck," Cas said as Chuck shut the door behind him.

When Castiel got home he headed straight to his room, and put some finishing touches on the project. He then noticed some writing on the back of the poster as he was about to put his name on it.

It read, "text me anytime –Dean" with a phone number inscribed below. He wondered when Dean had the chance to write this without him noticing.

He decided to text him and ask him.

_Hello Dean, I was wondering when you had the chance to write down your phone number on the back of my poster.-C_

He didn't have to wait long before he got his reply.

_I'm glad you noticed it before you turned it in! I wrote it down during the moment you had your back to me when your fiancé came in. And as for why, I figured you need my number to get directions to the party ;) -D_

That made Cas' face light up instantly.

_How did you know I was going to agree to come in the first place? –C_

_I didn't, but even if u said no I gave it so we can chat. –D_

_How very bold of you… well I don't mean to be rude but I need to get to bed soon. I shall talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Dean. –C_

_Night Cas. Oh and btw you sound weird when you text. Almost proper and shit. –D_

Cas chuckled as he finished reading the last text from Dean. Needless to say he went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

What'd you guys think? should i continue?

im gonna admit i based the beginning interaction between Dean and Cas on how i met Azawrath :P we were 5, i said hi to her and she bit me, and since then we have best friends xD

anyway enough talking for me :P until next time

-Dusk


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next chapter :D

Thanks to all favorited followed and Favorited:) big thanks to** Maybaby34, Larkafree, **and** CassXDeano** who reviewed you guys have my love :3

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

Castiel woke up in the afternoon on Friday excited for Dean's party later that night. He was getting ready for the day and the party considering how he should dress. He wanted to look good for it, although when he thought more on it, he didn't think he needed to impress anyone. Once he had found an outfit that he actually liked, he decided to start the rest of his day. Once he had finished showering he took out his phone to check the time and saw it was four and the party started at six-thirty.

Chuck had spent the night so they could get ready together and save time. Cas thought it would work until Chuck had decided that he wanted to sleep most of the day. "Hey Chuck!" Castiel yelled, throwing a pillow at Chuck.

"I'm up!" Chuck exclaimed as he jolted up from his sleep and looked around the room. "What time is it?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's already four, so get up and start getting ready so we're not late," Cas said picking up another pillow to throw at Chuck.

"Don't worry, you know it only takes me twenty minutes to get ready," Chuck said, lying back down.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't mean that you have to wait until the last minute to get ready," Cas said turning towards him, throwing the pillow at Chuck and crossing his arms, earning a raspberry from Chuck.

"I know. Don't worry, how about you come and come relax in bed with me for a bit?" Chuck suggested, staring at Cas with his eyes full of lust.

"Not now, okay?" Cas said rolling his eyes. "Don't forget that was that reason my parents made you move out of the house when they came to for the holidays. They got tired of hearing us have sex all of the time."

"We didn't do it all the time," he defended.

"Oh, really now?" Castiel smirked. "So what you're telling me is that we _didn't _have sex almost every hour because you always got horny out of nowhere?"

"Maybe," Chuck pouted.

"Oh, and don't forget the couple of times I woke up with you riding me like a horse," Cas laughed.

"Hey!" Chuck said, raising his hands in some sort of surrender. "In my defense, I thought that you were pretending to sleep because I heard you moaning," he said blushing.

"Of course I was moaning, who wouldn't," Cas smiled, "But you should've realized that I was still sleeping by the sound of my snoring. It's okay though, I enjoyed waking up like that," Cas said sending Chuck a seductive wink.

"You know, you really aren't helping my situation down there," Chuck said looking down at his erection growing in his boxers.

"Well, maybe we do have a little time to spare," Cas said, going over and lying down beside Chuck, "let's get rid of your little problem, shall we?" Cas teased, rubbing him through his boxers.

"Oh yeah," Chuck moaned, "That helps, but let's get rid of these," he said almost ripping off his own boxers.

Just as Cas was about to lay a hand on Chuck, he heard his phone begin to ring so he stopped what he was doing and began to get up to answer his phone. Chuck stopped Cas midway and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Let's just forget about your phone for a little bit, it's probably not important anyway," Chuck mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Cas again. After about five minutes of kissing and ignoring the constant ringing of the phone Cas decided to get up and answer the phone, a smile coming to his face when he saw Dean's name.

"Hello Dean," Cas said, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

"Dude, what's the point of owning a phone if you're not going to answer it?" Dean commented over the phone.

"Sorry, I was busy and couldn't get ahold of my phone," Cas lied.

"Uh-huh, you were getting laid weren't you?" Dean accused, "Anyway, I'm calling to see if you can give me a lift to the store real quick before the party starts."

"I thought you owned a car Dean," Cas asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I do, but my baby is in the shop today getting a tune-up."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I'll head over right now."

"Awesome! Thanks so much, Cas!" Dean said happily.

"No problem. See you soon, Dean," Cas said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry, Chuck, we're going to have to put this off until later," Castiel apologized.

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that alright? I'll just have Luci' pick me up since he is going too."

"Okay. I'll see you at the party," Cas said putting on some Dickies shorts, V-neck and his black Vans, then headed out the door. He was pretty excited that he would see Dean again. He hadn't seen him since the night in the student lounge, although, they have been texting basically nonstop about anything and everything. He swore anyone would think that they have been friends for years. Castiel pulled up to Dean's house, surprised that he was already waiting on the curb for him. Cas thought that Dean looked hot in his denim jeans and wife beater that showed off his incredible pecs and muscles. Cas kept glancing at him and his muscles out of the corner of his eye as they headed to the store.

"You know if you keep staring me like that you're going to get in an accident," Dean smirked, "I know I'm hot but it's not worth getting in a car-wreck over, but feel free to stare at me all you want any other time."

"I wasn't staring at you, Dean," Cas lied through his teeth, "Someone thinks too highly of himself," Cas teased with a smirk. The ride to the store seemed long after that. Neither of them said a thing and Cas kept stopping himself from getting caught looking at Dean again. "What are you picking up at the store, anyway?" Castiel asked trying to break the silence.

"Picking up a little more booze for tonight. It's going to be great! I have a couple of drinking games lined up. You're probably going to end up shit-faced by the end of the night," stated Dean with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cas.

"Well, another friend of mine, that you're going to meet at the party, insisted we play 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' as a drinking game and no offence, but you don't seem like you'd be good at that game or any game as a matter a fact," Dean teased.

"That's what you think," Cas muttered to himself.

They got to the store and got what Dean needed, at the checkout line he realized that he had left his wallet at his house.

"Hey Cas, is it ok if I borrow a couple bucks? I will pay you back when we get home," Dean said fumbling through his pockets.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. No problem," Cas said, pulling out his wallet and handing Dean twenty dollars.

"Thanks a lot, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. Then surprised Cas by giving him a slight peck on his cheek. Cas was stunned that Dean would do this in public and knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple," The cashier complimented, smiling at both Cas and Dean.

Cas began to open his mouth to correct her but stopped when he heard Dean begin to respond with, "I know. I love this guy," Dean claimed, giving Cas another longer kiss on the opposite check. Dean put his hand around Cas' waist, got the bags and started walking to the car. Once they got to the car he started laughing. "Dude, I think they actually believed me," Dean said still laughing.

Cas, flustered by everything that just happened, just nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you actually let me get away with that," Dean said, finally starting to calm his laughter.

"Well, you didn't really give me any other choice or warning before it happened so I played along," Cas teasingly complained as he got into the car. He knew the truth. That he was too happy with the affection he was getting from Dean.

When they got back to Dean's, the party was in full swing. They were greeted by who Cas assumed to be Deans girlfriend as they entered the house. "You must be Castiel, I'm Lisa. It's nice to finally meet you. Dean has told me a lot about you, I swear he talks about you like you have known each other for years."

"It is pleasure to meet you too, Lisa," Cas said pulling her into a slight hug.

"Alright let me take these to the kitchen, Dean can you go check the meat on the grill?" Lisa asked taking the bags from Cas.

"Okay," Dean said giving her a kiss. "Come on Cas!" Dean yelled excitedly, taking Cas' hand and directing him to the backyard. Luckily for Cas, they caught the burger patties just before they burnt so they went straight back in, which saved him from the awkwardness of being outside with Dean while all the other guests were inside. Although, he didn't mind being alone with him in the quiet.

"Alright let me introduce you to the rest of the gang," Dean began as he led Cas into the house. "Guys, come over and meet Cas!" Dean yelled to get every ones attention. "Okay Cas, this is Jo, Adam, Gabriel, Alecia, and I'm pretty sure you already know Charlie," he introduced by pointing them out as he spoke, each of his friends giving a friendly smile or wave in return.

"Since when are you friends with Dean?" asked Gabriel as he threw a familiar arm around Cas.

"We met a couple days ago. Dean, I didn't know you knew my brother," said Castiel, trying to pull himself from Gabe's grasp.

"I didn't you guys were related," responded Dean, "You were never around when I went over to his house.

"That may be why we didn't know. I moved out 3 years ago ever since I had a huge fight with our brother Michael," Castiel shrugged

"Alright, alright, enough with all these introductions. LETS GET FUCKED UP!" shouted Jo, bringing out a bottle of Patron.

"Well if you want to get fucked up fast, let's start with some Super Smash," Dean smirked looking over at Castiel. "Rules are: those who come in third and last have to take two shots, second place takes one and first place gives up the remote to someone else. I say Cas, Jo, Gabriel, and Adam begin the first game."

After 10 games Dean had taken a total of 20 shots. Cas made sure he never lost, until Charlie finally beat him, sending him to second place where he took his first shot of the night.

"What the fuck Cas, why you so good?" Dean asked with slurred words when he noticed how sober Cas was.

"Well, I—"Cas started in a mumble.

"You do know that this is the only game Cas owns, right?" Charlie and Gabriel said in unison.

"What they said. I got a Wii for my birthday a couple years back and used it mainly for Netflix, but after a couple of months with it Chuck bought the game for me saying that I needed to have more fun with the machine. I was going to say something to you in the car, but you sounded so sure I would fail that I had to prove you wrong," Castiel smirked and chuckled at Dean who pouted and muttered angrily to himself.

"Okay, whatever, I got a game where no one can get out of taking drinks. You might remember this game from high school: Never Have I Ever," Dean finished with a shit-eating grin, earning a groan from everyone in the room "And whoever comes in last takes another 6 shots on top of the 7 from putting down a finger. Cas, since you basically won in the other game you can start."

"I've never had sex with a woman," Cas was a bit surprised when Lisa was the only one that didn't drink.

"I've never had sex with a dude," Dean continued, making the other two throw back a shot.

"I have never had a crush on guy," Gabriel smirked at Cas, wanting to take out Cas. Cas thought his mind was playing games on him when he saw Dean turn away and throw his head back. No way had he taken a shot.

"I have never made a sex tape with my significant other," Charlie said also giving Cas a pointed look.

Everyone was surprised when he took the shot. "What? It was an anniversary present for Chuck," Cas stated when he noticed everyone staring at him. Cas ended up being the first to put down all of his fingers, nearly throwing up as he had his final shot of Patron. "You guys fuckin' suck!" he slurred.

The party continued and everyone was having a blast when Castiel finally noticed that Chuck hadn't shown up yet. He was sure he had given Chuck the address before he left. He was about to call him when Cas saw him come in the house alongside Lucifer. Lucifer has been Chuck's best friend since they started college and was usually around whenever he and Chuck went anywhere. Cas always thought he was gay but when he asked, Lucifer denied it. Cas walked up to them and gave Luc' and Chuck a hug.

"What took you guys so long?" Cas asked Chuck after Lucifer moved into the crowd of partiers.

"Uhhh there was traffic on the way," Chuck said as he looked round the room, refusing to meet Cas' eyes.

"Oh, okay," Cas shrugged his sketchiness off, he wasn't sober enough to deal with it. Cas went back into the party to get another drink when he accidently bumped into Luc'.

"Oh hey Cas, sorry again that we were late. You know what a bitch a flat tire can be," he said as he took a shot.

"I thought it was traffic?" Castiel asked, now suspicious of the two.

"Oh, uh, well after we got the tire fixed we hit traffic," Lucifer clarified.

"Okay…" Castiel stated, knowing one if not both of them had lied to him for some reason.

After a while Cas decided to head out to have a smoke and get away from some yelling inside. Sounded like a couple having a fight. He lit up a cigarette and stared up to the sky until he was interrupted by a slamming door. It was Dean and he looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worried why Dean stormed out the way he had.

"I'm okay just got into another argument with Lisa," Dean said, trying to calm down.

"Oh. You want a smoke?" Cas said handing Dean his box of cigarettes.

"Thanks man. You didn't strike me as a smoker," Dean slurred the effects of the alcohol still working on him.

"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that. Chuck hates it but I like to smoke one every once in a while," Cas responded with a shrug.

"Cas," Dean said turning to face Castiel.

"Yes, Dean?

"I'm really glad I met you. You're a great guy," claimed Dean.

"Oh, thank you, Dean. You know, I feel the same way," Cas replied with a gentle smile and gave a Dean a hug. The embrace didn't last long, but they froze as they began to pull apart. They stared at each other. Their eyes travelling from the other's eyes down to their lips which they each noticed were getting closer and closer.

"Cas can I bum a cig off- ," Charlie said before cutting herself off as she came outside, snapping them out of their daze. They both were blushing furiously at what almost happened between them. "What was that?" she finally asked.

"We were playing Gay Chicken. I guess I lost," Dean chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that must have looked weird," Cas agreed, "I think I'm going to head home though, it's getting late and I don't want my hangover to be worse than it already will be tomorrow. Can you let Chuck know I'm taking a taxi home? I can pick up my car tomorrow if that's okay with you, Dean."

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I'll see you later," Dean said.

When Castiel got home he went straight to his room to get ready for bed, removing his clothing and replacing them with a lone pair of pajama bottoms. He plugged his phone into the charger and closed his eyes, replaying the moment out on the front porch with Dean over and over again. His phone buzzed, telling him that he had received a text message. He opened it and saw that it was from Dean:

_Hope you got home safe, and sorry about what happened earlier. I did mean what I said tho I'm really glad we met and I hope were friends 4 a long time :) have a goodnight and try not to dream about me ;) –Dean_

Castiel put his phone down not replying as to make Dean think he was already asleep, which he did actually try to do, but every time he'd got tired his mind would return to the party.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write for me :D

Im going to be trying for Monday updates from now on but it all really depends on how long it takes for my Beta and I to go over it :P

until next time and dont forget to review =3

-Dusk


	4. Chapter 4

HIya guy! sorry im so late in updating but things have been pretty hectic lately, As always thanks to everyone who has read favorited and followed :D and big thanks to **TeamFreeGabriel, Larkafree,** and **CassXDeano** for review the previous chapter

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

"Damn it!" Charlie cursed as she swerved through traffic, trying to make it on time to her next class, although she knew she didn't really have a chance. As she pulled into the parking garage she almost rear ended an idiot that decided to stop suddenly, "Move out the way, Fucker!" she yelled at the driver her face heating up from anger. She finally parked and started rushing to class, only to find out it was cancelled. "Seriously?" she thought, still aggravated as she walked to the lounge to see if Castiel was there to keep her company. She walked in and heard a familiar voice begin to scream.

"Ow! Dean, let go, you're going to tear it off!" Cas begged as he tried to pry Dean's hand off his nipple.

"Next time, don't call me stupid without of thinking about the consequences," scolded Dean with an evil laugh, still twisting Cas' nipple.

"OK, I'm sorry, you're not stupid just let it go!" Cas yelled as loud as he could, trying not to move and hurt himself farther. Dean let go and smiled at Cas in victory then pulled Cas into a side hug that lasted longer than Charlie though it should have. She could see the feelings Cas had for Dean in the way he looked at Dean and always touched him. He always smiled at Dean and laughed at everything he said. She rolled her eyes and hoped Castiel didn't let those feelings grow because she didn't want to see him hurt again, not after what happened with Chuck. She still didn't understand how Cas just brushed aside the fact that Chuck cheated on him. She still could barely even look at Chuck without her blood beginning to boil, but in the end it is Cas' decision and she had to put up with that jerk. For now.

"Hey Cas, would you mind walking me to class?" Dean said, gathering all of his stuff and putting it into his backpack.

"Yeah," Cas said as he gave Chuck, who was sitting at a desk with his laptop, a quick peck on the cheek and rushed over to Dean' side. "Ready to go?" Cas said putting his arm around Dean's waist.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to do that," Dean said, taking Cas's arm off him then began to put his arm around a blushing Cas.

"Hey, Chuck," Charlie said when they were gone, "Do you see what I see?" she ask pointing towards the guys through the glass doors.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, still fiddling with his laptop.

"You really don't see the way those two flirt with each other?" Charlie asked as she put her bag down and placed her hands on her hips, giving him an '_are you blind'_ look.

"Oh, yeah I do," Chuck confirmed, finally looking over to her. "It doesn't really bother me though. It's just the way Cas is with everybody."

"What about Dean?" Charlie asked taking a notebook out of her backpack.

"He's probably the same way, plus he's straight as a pole," Chuck said, going back to whatever was so interesting on his computer. "I highly doubt he would cheat on me anyway. Besides, I asked Lucifer the same thing and he assured me not to worry, so I'm not."

"What did I assure you?" Lucifer asked, appearing out of nowhere as he moved to sit next to Chuck.

"The whole Dean and Cas thing," Chuck explained, smiling at Lucifer's arrival.

Charlie doesn't trust Lucifer at all. She'd gotten a bad vibe from him since she'd first met him and when Charlie got a bad feeling about people she tried to avoid them as much as possible. She felt Lucifer would be the type to cause some serious trouble. She'd been keeping her eyes on him, making sure he didn't do something terrible to Cas, because if he ever did, he was going to regret it.

"Hey, Charlie," greeted Castiel when he got back into the lounge from walking Dean to class, "When did you get here?"

"I was here before you walked you boyfriend to class," Charlie smirked earning look from both Chuck and Castiel.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't notice when you walked in," apologized Cas, the small glare still on his face, "You want to go outside and have a smoke?"

"Yeah, there's something I have to talk to you about anyway," Charlie agreed, getting up and walking out with Castiel.

"So what is on your mind, Charlie?" Castiel asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"When were you going to tell me about your major crush on Dean?" Charlie asked.

"What are you talking about, I do not have a crush on him," Castiel denied blowing out cigarette smoke.

"And now you're lying to me Cassie? You can't really hide anything from me you know that right?" Charlie argued, "you make it obvious Cas both Chuck and I see it.

"Ok so I do have a crush on him, I can't really help it." Castiel admitted, "It is not that big of a deal though, it's not like anything is going to happen.

"So what you're telling me is that you also haven't noticed that Dean pretty much feels the same way towards you. Don't forget I was there when you guys were playing 'gay chicken'," Charlie said sarcastically, "you know for a fact that if I didn't walk out and interrupt you guys that you would've actually kissed him."

"I know that Charlie and it would've been a bad mistake, but there is nothing I can do about my feelings toward him. I wish they weren't there and that we could just be friends without making me act like a teenage girl." Cas said seriously, "But like I said nothing is going to happen Charlie, he is straight and he just has a flirtatious personality, plus he has a girlfriend."

"Ok I understand Cas, just be careful okay? I don't want to see get hurt anymore." Charlie said pulling Castiel into a hug.

"I will talk you later okay? I got to get to my next class." Castiel said walking to his next class thinking of what they had talked about. Thinking there was no way that Dean could have feelings for him. Right?

After a long day Castiel couldn't wait to go home. He had had three tests and a midterm and, on top of that, his nipple was still sore from when Dean was twisting it. He wished Dean would stop doing that in public, because it turned him on whenever he did. He didn't want to be walking around with a hard-on for everyone to see. He decided to start on some homework while he waited for Chuck to get out of his class. He wanted to go outside and enjoy the nice breeze, but he decided against it only because he would just want to lie down on some bench and fall asleep.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a favor?" He heard Dean ask from behind him.

"Hello to you too, Dean," Castiel said, turning towards him with an amused grin.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hi, Cas!" Dean yelled while giving Cas a hug from behind.

"What did you need, Dean?" Castiel asked, trying to keep his composure, which was a hard thing to do due to the sexy man behind him.

"Well, Sammy asked me to housesit for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to keep me company tonight?" Dean asked, going over and sitting next to Cas.

"Sorry, Dean, I can't tonight. I have a lot of homework to do and I want to finish it so I can go to sleep early."

"Aw, come on," Dean pouted, "They have Super Smash Bros., you love that game."

"I really can't, Dean, I'm too tired," Castiel said, turning back to his homework.

"They have a Jacuzzi," He emphasized, smiling when Castiel stopped doing writing in his notebook.

"Oh. Well… I guess I can go for a bit and do some homework there," Cas said putting his stuff together and into his backpack.

"Awesome. Thanks man, I owe you one," Dean said, giving Cas another hug. They started to head to Dean's car before Castiel remembered that he was usually Chuck's ride home.

"I'll meet you in the car, Dean. I have to go make sure Chuck can find a way home, "Castiel said, turning back and head towards Chuck who was playing poker with Lucifer.

"Hey, Chuck, you don't mind if go with him right?" Castiel asked, leaning down and giving Chuck a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't care," mumbled Chuck without even looking up. "I'll just get a ride from Lucifer tonight, so go ahead."

"Alright… I'll see you tomorrow," Castiel said still waiting for Chuck to face him.

"'Kay, bye," was all Chuck responded with. Cas had to admit, he was upset Chuck was basically ignoring him but he didn't feel like he could do anything about it now, in public. He was walking towards the parking lot looking for Dean's 'Baby', his jet-black '67 Chevy Impala, but he couldn't find it. That's when he heard the rumble of an engine coming up behind him and he knew who it was.

"It just occurred to me," Cas began as they left for Dean's brother, Sam's, house, "why didn't you just take Lisa to stay with you?"

"I did ask her, although I knew she was going to say no and make some sort of argument, saying how she didn't want me stay there and leaving her alone at night," explained Dean. "Honestly, you were my first choice anyway, Cas. I always have more fun with you," Dean finished with a glance and a wink in Cas' direction.

Castiel couldn't help but smile at Dean's words. "Thank you, Dean that was a sweet thing to say." They both sat in silence, stealing glances at each other every now and then, for the rest of the ride.

They finally got to Sam's house, which turned out to be a beautiful mansion in the outskirts of town.

"Wow," was all Cas able to articulate at the sight.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I said too when I first came to visit," Dean expressed with a chuckle, "I guess his girlfriend's family won the lottery 3 years ago and they bought this house for them," he said, walking into the house, not noticing Castiel still standing outside staring at the beautiful home in front of him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" Cas heard Dean yell from the doorway. He nodded then proceeded to walk into the house, which was even more beautiful on the inside.

It looked like what someone would typically find in a mansion: tile flooring, a big kitchen with a giant chandelier hanging above the dinner table, a huge entertainment center with a huge plasma television, a blue-ray player, shelves of all the latest movies, and the newest gaming systems with all the best games. He felt like he was in heaven and he wished that someday he could own a place like this. He was brought back to reality when he heard the most annoying sound coming from a yappy Chihuahua running down the hall toward him.

"Hey, Cas, I set up the game in the living room. You ready to get beat?" Dean teased while giving Cas a playful wink.

"Aw! You think you have a chance at beating me?" Castiel teased back, giving Dean a fake sympathetic look.

"Whatever, I think I finally figured out how you cheat when you use Luigi." After a couple of rounds of Cas winning, Dean decided it was better to just put in a movie. They'd only gotten 5 minutes into the movie when Dean turned to Cas and asked, "Cas? How did you know you were gay?"

Castiel looked at Dean, surprised with the random question, "I don't really know. I was just never attracted to women in the way I was to guys. Why do you ask?"

"It's just something that has been on my mind for some reason," Dean explained, looking over at Castiel, "Mostly because I think I might be bi." Cas' eyes widened at this new information.

"Well, are you attracted to guys?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I always have been but I am attracted to women as well," Dean said just staring down at the floor.

"Do you not like that about yourself?" Cas asked with a serious look, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"I don't really care, I was just curious about this attraction I've been having lately. You're the only one I have told this because I trust you, Cas," Dean said with a smile. "How did you deal with this?"

"I didn't tell anyone about my attraction to guys for a long time until one day I finally decided I needed to tell Charlie. I was surprised when she didn't really react badly. What I didn't know was that someone had overheard me tell her and decided to spread it all around school. I was pretty much teased for the rest of my Junior and Senior year and unfortunately my family found out before I was ready to tell them. Most of them accepted me, except for Michael, which is why we never get along anymore," Cas finished with a sigh as he remembered the teasing and the cruel things other students would say to him. "Don't get discouraged though, everyone that was closest to me didn't care. They just wanted to see me happy, in the end. I'm sure your friends and family will be the same."

"Yeah… you're probably right. I guess I'll found out if I ever get with a dude," Dean noted. "Enough about that; how about we head outside for a cigarette?"

"Sure, just give me a quick sec," Cas said, getting up and stretching.

"I'll meet you out there. I have to use the restroom real fast!" Dean yelled from down the hall he'd gone.

Cas stepped outside to look at the backyard which was actually smaller than he had thought it would be. All it had was a small patio and a pool with a connected Jacuzzi. The only grass he saw was a small patch where he assumed the dog stayed and did its business. The first thing he did once he stepped out was take off his clothes except for his boxers and raced into the Jacuzzi, and again, he was in heaven. He relaxed and leaned back against the hard wall of the Jacuzzi to looked up at the beautiful night sky. "_This is way better than being in class," _Cas thought to himself.

Castiel closed his eyes and was beginning to doze off when he heard Dean yelling my name. "Cas! Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Sorry, I guess I was too relaxed," Castiel said keeping my eyes closed.

"It's ok," Dean said, "I was going to suggest that we take a dip but I guess you beat me to it." Cas opened his eyes to see one of the greatest things he has ever seen: Dean taking off his towel. Dean stood there in all his naked glory and Cas liked everything that he saw. He had defined abs, a bubble-butt and of course, a limp cock between his legs. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as he watched Dean get into the Jacuzzi with him and he could not look away.

"You just going to keep staring all night?" Dean teased with a smirk.

"S-sorry, I-I was just… surprised that you got in n-naked," Cas stuttered, trying to look at Dean's face instead of his hot body that was right in front of him. Dean chuckled darkly before dunking his head under the hot water and then reemerging All Castiel could do was stare at the water trickling down _every_ crevice of Dean's body.

"Oh, do I make you nervous?" Dean said scooting closer and closer to Cas.

"N-no," Cas denied with a stutter, blushing harder than before.

"Really? So you won't mind if I do this?" Dean asked taking Cas' hand and placing it upon his glistening chest, right between his pecks, moving it down slowly. Cas quickly shook his head nervously. "What about this?" Dean asked standing up only to sink back down into the water, now straddling Cas' lap. Cas let out a soft moan. "_I really hope he doesn't feel my hard-on through my boxers." Castiel thought to himself._ Dean started laughing at Castiel's reaction, "Oh my god, you're enjoying this!" Dean said while going back to his original position.

"No I'm not!" Cas yelled defensively.

"You know you can't lie to me, Cas," Dean said, the smirk returning to his face.

"You suck," was all Cas could say. After that, Dean thankfully changed the subject. The rest of the time they spent in the Jacuzzi they talked about their day.

After an hour, they decided to get out. Dean got out first and Castiel was again mesmerized by his body, the way Dean was toweling off in front of him, patting dry every part of his body, slowly. Something inside of Cas' mind was telling him that Dean was doing this on purpose to try to turn him on, but that couldn't be right. Just because Dean was bi didn't mean he wanted Cas.

After a long night of movies and fun it was finally time to go to bed. Dean decided to see what Cas was up to so he ninja'ed his way towards his guest room. When he got there, he saw that Cas was pulling out his pajamas from a bag. Dean decided that he wanted to have more fun with Cas, he rushed up behind him and tackled him onto the bed but, Dean hadn't thought about the fact that Cas had just gotten out of the shower and was still naked. It felt awkward because neither of them moved at first.

That was when Dean finally decided to make a move. He started to lean harder into him. He tilted his head to the side until he could land a soft kiss on Cas' lips. Dean waited for a reaction until Cas surprised Dean by turning himself over so that they were facing and violently pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses he has ever experienced. Castiel surprised Dean again by mustering up the strength to flip Dean over so that he was on top of him. Cas pulled Dean's thin t-shirt up to reveal his broad chest and defined abs and began kissing down Dean's body only stopping to slightly pinch at each of his nipples. Dean let out a moan when Cas finally took hold of his dick and started sucking it. Cas was better than anyone Dean had ever been with, even Lisa. He was taking his time licking from the base to the head. It didn't take long before Dean felt his climax peaking and released his load into Cas' mouth not having been able to give him any kind of warning. Once Cas was done sucking Dean's dick dry, he got up without a word and rushed to the backyard, leaving Dean to think he had done something wrong.

After waiting about 3 minutes Dean decided to follow Cas and see why he rushed out so fast.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked. No Response. "Are you okay?" still no response. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done anything."

Cas finally looked towards Dean and flashed a smile. "You did nothing wrong," he chuckled, "I've just always wanted to have a cigarette after something like that, you know, like they do in the movies."

"You're such a nerd, Cas," Dean said with a laugh.

"I like it though. I see why they do this in the movies and stuff, it makes the cig taste even better," Cas said taking another puff.

"I know, I always have one after too. You're a nerd for the fact that you have never done it," Dean clarified, lighting one of his own cigarettes. "So, things aren't gonna get awkward between us, are they?"

"Of course not, but something is bothering me," Cas said turning to Dean, "Is it bad that I don't feel bad at all for what we just did? Because I feel like I should feel horrible right now."

"I honestly don't know, but I don't feel bad either. Though what we did was wrong since I have Lisa and you have Chuck," Dean said. "Let's get to bed, Cas," Dean said, taking his arm and leading him to the bedroom. They lay down and after twenty seconds Dean heard Cas begin to snore silently.

"Goodnight Cas… I think I might be starting to fall in love with you," Dean whispered. He went to bed knowing Cas would never hear those words from him while conscience.

* * *

Alright hope you guys liked it :D

I'm really glad i was able to post this today since its my Birthday im the big 23 today :P

I wanna also take this time to formally thank Yaoigirl20 for being my Beta:D She is a really big help and i really appreciate the fact that she help and tolerates me xD

Until next time

Dusk

P.s. a review world be awesome :P


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is the next Chapter

As always thanks to those who read, followed and favorited. big thanks to: _**AnnieWrites, Larkafree, Maybaby34, CassXDeano, **_and_** MatildaMavis **_for reviewing :3

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

"Cas… Please! Sorry. Love..." Castiel woke up to the constant back and forth motions Dean was making and his mumbled words and wondered what he was dreaming about.

"Dean? Wake up, you're having a nightmare," Castiel said, poking Dean's sides, trying to gently wake him.

"Don't leave..." Dean continued unscathed by Cas' attempts to wake him. "I love you," Dean whimpered quietly.

"Dean! Wake up!" Castiel said, now shaking him back and forth, to which he finally woke up. "Dean, are you okay?" Castiel said, sitting up with Dean, a worried expression on his face. "You kept muttering in your sleep, you sounded like you were about to start crying."

"I'm fine, Cas. It was just a bad dream," Dean said in a sad tone.

"What was it about?" Castiel asked putting his hand on Dean's shoulder to try and console him, silently thinking of why Dean had said his name and 'I love you' during his bad dream.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now. I'll tell you some other time."

"Are you sure? It really looks like it's bothering you," Castiel said, adamantly. "It might help if you talk about it."

"Cas, please, not right now. I really just want to get this off my mind," Dean snapped, his mood dimming by the second, "I really doubt I can though. I probably won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon," he gave a big sigh. "You can go back to sleep if you want, don't worry about me, Cas."

"It's fine, Dean, I'll stay up with you. Would you like a backrub?" Castiel asked wedging himself between Dean and the headboard. "I've been told that I could make anyone relax with one of my massages."

"I don't know, Cas, wouldn't that be kind of weir- o-oh! Yeah, right there…" Dean moaned once Castiel began to rub Dean' shoulders. "That feels amazing! Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked already starting to feel relaxed.

"I really didn't learn it from anywhere. I just started one day and everyone loved it," Castiel explained, massaging deeply at Dean's neck, back, and shoulders. "I guess I just have magic hands," Cas chuckled.

"Is it ok if I lay on my stomach, Cas? I'm already starting to fall asleep," Dean said with a small yawn.

"Yeah, go ahead. The angle would make it easier for me anyway," Castiel said moving out from behind Dean so he could reposition himself. Once Dean was lying on his stomach, Castiel straddled Dean as to have full range of his upper back. He began rubbing Dean' neck again, which caused Dean to let out a small moan. He then started going down towards the shoulder blade and across the upper back.

"How does that feel, Dean?" Cas asked, hoping he wasn't hurting him.

"You're doing great. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time," Dean responded.

Castiel continued, making sure to keep his hands moving from small to large circles, targeting the more tense places along his back.

"Hey, you wanna massage my chest too, Cas?" Dean asked in a suddenly awake and seductive voice.

"Sure, just flip over for me," Castiel requested innocently, not aware of what was going through Dean's mind. Once Dean repositioned himself yet again he watched carefully as Cas climbed on top of him. He began on his lower stomach, massaging every muscle he could reach, slowly moving upward. Once he started on his upper chest, he leant into what he was doing, giving a harder massage and glanced up, just once, toward Dean's face. Dean was staring right into his eyes. They were still for a brief moment until Castiel took the chance and leaned in, kissing him. This kiss was different from the ones they'd shared earlier that night. It was not of lust, but more loving.

"Remember when you said you couldn't explain the feeling of sex to me?" Dean said once they parted from the kiss. Castiel didn't respond, instead he began to kiss down Dean' chest, only stopping to give some attention to his nipples. Castiel moved farther down and took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. Castiel could taste the salty precum as he worked his tongue over the tip. He stroked the rest of the cock with his right hand as he slowly moved downward on it, getting as much of him down his throat as he could. Castiel could hear Dean moaning and felt one of his hands grasping at his short hair and gently pushing, forcing his cock to go farther down Cas' throat. Cas moaned around his shaft and Dean lost control for a moment, humping into his wide open mouth. Cas nearly gagged on his thick cock until Dean came to a quick stop.

"I want you to fuck me," Dean panted as he pulled Cas off his dick and began to turn over onto his hands and knees.

Cas smirked and nodded his head. But Dean was surprised as three of Cas' fingers were suddenly in front of his face, "Wha-?"

"I can't fuck you dry. Don't want to hurt you," he heard as Cas kissed his shoulder blade softly. So Dean took the fingers into his mouth. Coating them diligently until they were dripping wet when Cas pulled them out. "Good job." Cas then, worked one of the fingers into Dean. It felt good to him, but he knew there was more to come. Another finger was added, then a third. All three fingers were inside of him, working him open until he was good and loose. Cas took them away after another moment or two and suddenly, Dean could feel his cockhead push against his opening, circling the hole and teasing it slowly inward. Dean was trying to relax around the head as Castiel pushed in harder, finally easing the large head into him. Dean was gritting his teeth and was breaking into a sweat at the pain as Cas went farther inside him. Dean nearly shouted out for him to stop when the pain began to ebb away as Cas' cock became fully settled in him. He didn't move at first, giving Dean time to relax more into the feeling but when he did move, oh how Dean moaned. It was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. Castiel reached around Dean and grabbed his cock, stroking him as he picked up his own pace. Dean grunted loudly every time Castiel thrust inside him, thighs slapping against Dean's ass.

Dean was about to cum when Castiel suddenly stopped and pulled out of him. Dean started the whine but Cas quickly turned him over onto his back, throwing Dean's legs on his shoulders and thrusting back into him, pushing harder.

"Keep going! Harder!" Dean moaned feeling every hard inch of Castiel inside of him again. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean full on the mouth, pushing harder and harder with every thrust. Dean's ass was beginning to burn with each incredible thrust and he wondered how much more he could take before cumming. Answer, not long. A few moments later he was spewing his load all over his own and Castiel's stomachs. Castiel didn't last much longer either and quickly pulled out and added his load to Dean's stomach as well. He then lent back in to kiss Dean, only stopping when Dean pulled away, muttering something about a shower.

"Want me to join you in there?" Castiel said, seductively.

"No," Dean said coldly, "I want to shower alone, do some thinking. You can just stay here. Go to bed," he finished, getting up and heading towards the shower.

Dean wasn't the only one that needed to think though, after what just happened, his mind has been pretty much made up. Tomorrow, he was going to break up with Chuck. Even though he didn't have any regrets, he didn't feel right going behind Chuck's back like this.

"Are things going to get awkward between us?" Dean asked when he came out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers.

"I don't see why it should. We both knew what we were doing," Cas began, "but we can't lie and say this isn't going to happen whenever we're alone."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again. He knew he wanted to keep doing this, whatever it was, with Cas, he was just afraid of his feelings getting out of control. The truth was, he was afraid of what others would think if he ended up breaking things off with Lisa to be with Cas. The insults he would have to endure, the guilt he'd feel for Lisa… he didn't think he could handle it. He didn't even know if Cas felt the same way.

"'Erm, I don't see why not, as long as it doesn't get awkward," Dean shrugged.

"I'm okay with that, I do have one thing bothering me though," Cas began, "I don't think you should be cheating on Lisa. I know I'm not one who should be giving this advice now, but I know how it feels to find out you are being cheated on."

"I know, I was thinking of breaking up with her for a while but now that this happened… I might hold off for a while so it doesn't seem suspicious," said Dean, sitting down next to Castiel, "Are you going to break up with Chuck?"

"Yes I am. I was going to do it whether or not we did anything."

"Well, I'm still tired so I think it is about time for actual sleep," Dean decided, sliding under the covers, gesturing for Cas to do the same.

"Dean? You don't regret this, do you?" Castiel asked, laying his head on Dean's chest.

"No regrets, Cas," Dean promised as he kissed Cas on the forehead, watching him drift off to sleep.

It took Dean a little longer to go fall asleep, his mind drifting back to his nightmare. He laid there wondering what it meant. The image of Cas walking down the aisle next to Lisa of all people, The words "you had your chance to have me Dean, it's too late" stuck in his head. He wanted to forget it, telling himself it was just a dream, but it kept coming back. He wanted to tell Cas about what his dream could've meant, but he didn't want his friend to freak out over the feeling he's been having. He fell asleep not long after that, determined not to tell anyone in the end.

Today was going to be a long day for Chuck. He had decided to tell Castiel something that he had been keeping from him; he just hoped Castiel would have the heart to forgive him, although he knew it was going to end with them breaking up. It'd been eating at Chuck since he cheated on Castiel with Lucifer. It was the night of Dean's party and he'd been upset that Castiel was being so distant and Luci was there consoling him. He made him feel special and loved. And he cheated on Cas, again. He knew he'd screwed up and hated himself for it the moment Cas asked why he and Luci had been late to the party and he knew it was way past time to come clean.

Chuck saw Dean pulling into the driveway, coming to drop Castiel off, and began to prepare for the worst. He heard the knock on the door and waited a bit before he answered.

.

"Hey, Castiel, how was your night?" Chuck asked letting Cas into his house.

"It was fun. We mainly just watched movies and played video games," Cas said, moving towards the living room.

"Let me guess you kicked his butt with Luigi, right?" Chuck said, smiling,

"What do you think?" Castiel smirked, "Have you known anyone able to beat me?"

"Not really, and even if they were able to somehow beat you, you would just switch to Zelda and destroy them without mercy," Chuck finished with a laugh.

Castiel sighed, "Exactly, no one can beat me. Um hey, Chuck can I ask you a serious question?" he said looking down at his shoes.

"Of course, what is it?" Chuck asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Why do you love me?" Cas asked bluntly.

"What?" Chuck was surprised at his random question.

"Why do you love me? Why are you still with me even though I deny you half the time?" Cas finished, still refusing to look up at Chuck.

"Because I love being with you," Chuck said feeling incredibly guilty for what he would have to fess up to soon.

"What if…" Castiel paused thinking of the right words to say, "What if I treated you that way so that you'd break up with me?" he confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Chuck asked, not really angry because he knew what was coming next.

"I need to apologize for everything I have to done to you these last couple of months," Castiel said, feeling tears brim in his eyes. "I haven't been thinking about your feelings, I have just been using you. I'm a coward, Chuck. I've been afraid of what would happen after we broke up. Afraid of being alone in the end, just afraid and I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after all this," he finished, now full-on crying.

"I could never hate you, Castiel." Chuck said feeling even more guilty.

"Why not?! I was selfish, you have been nothing but nice to me and all I do is step all over you, disregarding your feelings. I think… I think we should break up, Chuck," Cas said between sobs.

"I-I understand, Castiel." Chuck said sadly. He took a deep breath, letting silence fall before he spoke again, "I do have to tell you something before you leave though, Castiel."

"W-what is i-it?" Cas asked.

"I-" He froze, unable to finish the truth he meant to tell, "I hope we can still be friends after this," Chuck said instead. "And don't think this is your fault, Castiel. I was the one that kept messing up over and over again."

"I would like that very much Chuck. We started off as best friends before we started going out, so it doesn't mean we can't be friends again," Cas said, wiping at his reddened eyes. "I hate to leave after this just happened but I want to go home and freshen up before school starts. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, see you later, Castiel," Chuck said as he walked his now ex-boyfriend to the door.

"Bye, Chuck," Cas said walking out and heading towards the street to walk home. Chuck felt horrible not telling him but he knew that would have just made things even worse and ruin any possibility of a friendship. This was better.

* * *

THank you all for reading, i hope yall like it :)

Leave a review telling what you think :3


	6. Chapter 6

As always thanks to those who read, followed and favorited. big thanks to: _** Larkafree, CassXDeano, AngelxHunter **_and_** MatildaMavis **_for reviewing the last chapter :3

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural nor down i own anything about the song "Stay" by Sugarland. though i suggest you listen to the song while or before reading the chapter._**

* * *

The moths passed and Castiel was happy as can be. He and Dean did everything together and neither of them had any complaints, but after so long, being hidden from what they really were was becoming too much for Cas, but decided against anything rash because he knew that in the end things would be good in the end.

"That was amazing!" Cas said, still breathing heavily from the amazing sex they just had. He looked over and flashed a huge smile. Dean knew he was happy and he was glad to be the person that makes him feel that way.

"Yeah? I'm glad you liked it," Dean said as he leaned over to give him a small peck on the lips. "So, what would you like to do now?" Dean pulled him into a hug.

Cas let out a content sigh, "I just want to stay here in your arms for the rest of the night. Is that ok with you, Dean?" Cas said, looking up at Dean, giving me an adorable pleading look.

"Cas, you know I can't stay long," he said, guiltily, "but, I promise I'll stay as long as I can, okay?" Dean said with a kiss atop his forehead as an apology.

"Yeah, I understand. I am never going to be able to have you for myself," he said, bitterly, pulling away from Dean and sitting up in bed. "Sometimes, I wish I never would have told you my feelings toward you."

* * *

_5 months ago_

"_Cas, please talk to me," Dean said, pounding on the bedroom door, nearly knocking it down. "You've been off lately and I'm getting really worried about you."_

"_I'm fine Dean!" he yelled from inside the room._

"_You can't lie to me, Cas. Just please open the door!" Dean yelled, getting frustrated with the situation. He heard movement coming from inside the room before he felt the door begin to open._ "_Finally. Now are you ready to talk to me?" Dean asked, stalking right in and sitting next to him on the bed._

"_I already told you, I'm fi-"_

_"No you're not, okay!" Dean yelled again, cutting off his lie._ "_You've barely been speaking to me these past couple of days. Whenever I want to talk to you, you come up with some stupid excuse to leave without even acknowledging my existence. Don't you know how much that hurts, Cas? I thought I was your best friend?" He accused, feeling more depressed with the situation by the second. __"Well, are you going to say anything, Cas?" Dean waited for a response but got nothing, he just kept avoiding his eyes._ _"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to help," Dean said, finally fed up. He got up and walking towards the bedroom door, only to stop and turn to him at the entrance._

_"Before I go, Cas, I want to say that, to me, you are still my best friend, and I love you, Cas."_

"_Don't say that, Dean," he said in a sad tone._

"_Why not?" Dean said, seriously confused._

"_You really want to know what is wrong with me?" he asked sarcastically, finally glancing up at Dean. "I've been depressed because I'm in love," he admitted before looking away again._

"_Wait- what? Now I'm confused. Shouldn't you be happy about that?" he said._

"_Yeah, usually a person would be happy about it. Expect the person I love," he paused and looked up again, "is you, Dean," he finished, standing to go closer to Dean. "I know we both agreed not to make our friends-with-benefits awkward, but this just happened," he tried to explain, inching closer. "I wanted it to be just sex in the beginning, but the way you treated me just made my feelings grow."_

"_Cas…" Dean hesitated, shocked at the confession._

"_I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore," he said, yet not moving away._

"_Let me say something, Cas," Dean demanded, taking a step back for breathing room since Cas had suddenly come so close. "I don't feel as strongly as you do, but that's not to say I don't have any feeling for you," Dean said, looking towards the ground. "I could see it happening in the future, one day, but as of now, I'm in a relationship. Give me some time, okay?" he finished, pulling Cas into a hug. "Just let me know next time I make you feel this way, Cas. I'll make sure to reassure you again."_

"_Okay. I'm sorry I made you worry," Cas said, finally giving him a small smile except a tear followed, coming down his left cheek. Dean brushed it away softly. He'd meant what he'd said. He was going to try anything to keep Castiel happy._

* * *

Dean's phone began singing the chourus of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance", telling him Lisa was calling, so he had to answer. "Hello?" he answered, putting a gentle finger to Cas' lips so she wouldn't hear him.

"I thought you weren't going to come home so late anymore?" she asked, obviously annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll come home right now."

"Fine, I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye." she said, hanging up the phone without a reply from Dean.

"Sorry, Cas, but I have to go," he said, getting up to search for his clothes.

"It's ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated as he finished putting on his shoes. "Tomorrow, okay? I promise I'll stay," he promised, giving him a peck on the lips before heading out the door.

As he got to his car he realized when patting down his pockets that he'd forgotten his keys inside. He rushed back in but stopped suddenly when he heard a guitar begin to play from Cas' room. It was a soft melody that would usually go with a love song but when he started to sing along with the music he realized it was far from a typical love song.

"_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying"_

"_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?"_

"_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay?"_

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing from Cas. Was this really how he felt? He wanted to call out to him, tell him to just wait for him. They'd be truly together one day.

"_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share"_

He peaked inside his room and saw him in tears as he sang. It broke his heart knowing it was his fault Cas was in such emotional turmoil.

"_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

Cas paused for a bit to stop the tears , and calm down before resuming the song.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you?_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah"_

He waited a few moments before stepping into Cas' bedroom so he wouldn't realize Dean had been spying on him. "Hey, sorry to barge in but I forgot my keys," he said in a bit of a rush, looking directly at him. "What were you singing?" he couldn't help but ask, kind of ruining his chances of hiding the fact that he'd been spying.

"It was nothing, just a song I've been relating to lately," he explained, rubbing at his eyes, giving an excuse to the red teary eyes. "Did you hear it?" he asked, looking up at him. Dean wanted to lie but couldn't do that to him, especially while seeing him in that condition.

"Yeah… I came in when you began to play it," he said, feeling guilty, "Do you really feel like that Cas?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I told you, just wait for me," Dean said.

"How long do you expect me to wait Dean?" Cas' raised his voice, "You keep saying you're not ready but then you come and we have a night like tonight," he sighed, "I think we should stop with, Dean," he finished as new tears came to his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore, Cas was right, it was time to be truthful and fair with each other. "Cas?"

"What?" he said annoyed. It's now or never.

"I love you," Dean said, giving him a smile. Cas' head bolted up immediately, but his expression was not the one he'd expected.

"Dean… Get out!" he said, obviously not amused, and actually kind of angry, with Dean's proclamation.

"Cas, I'm serious. I really do love you," he stressed.

"Do you really think this is funny? Just playing with my emotions like this? I know you're saying it just to make me feel better!" he said, tears flowing out of both sadness and anger. "You dont see the way people have been staring st me, like i'm a home-wrecker. thing is a already know that and i still feel horrible about it, but i couldn't help it. I'm already okay with the fact that you use me, but I think it's time we put it to a stop, Dean. Please… just leave. I'll see you at school."

Dean was at a loss for words. He knew it was his fault Cas was feeling this way and he couldn't fix it. He left then and thought about everything that Cas had said. He was going to make it up to him if it was the last think he did and he knew just the person who could help him. Dean grabbed his phone from the cup-holder between him and the passenger seat and scrolled down his contact list until he came to the name he was looking for and dialed. The phone rang three times before Gabriel picked up

_"Gabe, I really need your help,"_ Dean said before he could get a word in.

_"What's wrong?_" he asked,

_"I-I hurt Cas and I need help to fix it."_

_"What did you do?"_ he asked, kind of confused since Dean hadn't really told him anything about Cas except that they were friends. So, he explained everything that had happened between them, not leaving out a thing.

_"...And that's what happened."_ Dean said into the phone with a sigh. "_I really love him. I need help proving that to him, do you think you can help me?"_

_"…Yeah, I'll help, but only because I can see how much you care about him," _he said. _"By the way, if you really hadn't noticed before now how he's felt, you're blind. Everyone already known,"_ Dean sighed, of course it was obvious to everyone except him. _"Let me talk to him this weekend and I'll update you on what your course of action should be," _he thanked him repeatedly. _"You're welcome. I have to go, though. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

_"Bye, Gabe, thanks again,"_ Dean said, happy he'd agreed to help him. He knew he didn't really deserve another real chance with Cas, but he hoped their plan would work. If it failed, he wanted Cas to at least know that he'd tried. "I love him and I don't want to lose him before our relationship even begins."

* * *

i guess i'll be sticking to Friday from now on :P

what did you guys think? Should Cas forgive Dean right away?

until next time

-Dusk


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Im so so sorry it took so long!

Big thanks to **Music books horses, whydowematter, AngelxHunter, ****Larkafree, CassXDeano, MatildaMavis, and obsession-is-my-life** for the reviews! you dont know how happy you guys make me :3 i never thought that this would ever get this much love. :)

anyway on to the chapter

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

Castiel was staring up into the sky, relaxing in the spot Gabe and he had found years ago. He hasn't been here in a long time, so he took a minute to take in the scenery; the trees around them, the rustling of the different animals in the wild, and the small stream of water where Gabriel taught him how to fish. Since they'd only come up here to get away from Michael, and Castiel was no longer living with him or the rest of his family he'd practically forgotten about this place. The only reason he was here now was to clear his mind from everything that happened the day before. The fight he'd had with Dean the night before was still fresh in his mind and he knew Dean would want to talk about it soon, but he didn't want to talk about anything. He was happy he'd taken a strong stand in the end because he was tired, tired of loving someone who would never fully reciprocate his feelings, tired of being used, and just plain tired of being sad.

"Hey, Cassie," he heard a voice that could only be Gabriel behind him. "I figured you would be here. We've been looking all over for you when you didn't show up for your classes."'

"I didn't feeling like going tod- wait we? Whose we?" Castiel asked as he turned to look at his brother.

"Well, I went to go surprise my favorite little brother by visiting him at college but I couldn't find him," Gabe said going over to where Castiel and taking a seat next to him. "Dean told me you skipped out, so we split up to look for you."

"Dean was looking for me?" Castiel asked. Good thing Dean didn't know about this spot.

"Of course he was looking for you, Cassie; you guys have been pretty much inseparable these past few months. If I didn't know any better I would swear you guys were dating," Gabe stated purposely, trying to strike a nerve and get his brother to talk to him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gabriel. We both know that Dean is in a relationship that he is not going to get out of anytime soon," Cas said, glaring viciously at Gabriel.

"I was only kiddin' no need to try and kill me with your eyes," Gabe said putting his arms up in surrender. "Anyway, what's wrong? I know you only come up here when something is really bothering you and I don't want to hear some bull crap about you being ok, because we both know you're not!"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul, okay?" Cas said looking at Gabe as seriously as he could.

"Okay, I promise you that no one will find out what you are about to tell me."

"Well, I've sort of been seeing someone over the past few months but the thing is that this guy can't let other people know that what we are doing. He-" Castiel sighed, "He has a girlfriend. At first, I thought that this was some sort of adventure for me, but I was lying to myself. I knew I had feelings for him. I should've stopped everything when I told him how I felt. I figured he felt the same and maybe, just maybe, he might break up with his girlfriend and date me publicly. But I was wrong, we kept doing shit behind her back and as the months flew by, I started to feel guilty and ashamed but I just couldn't stop myself." He finished, looking over at his brother who was staring at him, taking in everything that he was being told. He felt better for some reason, it felt good that he was no longer keeping everything a secret, but he was still nervous about Gabriel's reaction.

"Well, Cassie you're in a bit of a predicament. I take it you've recently ended it with this guy?" Gabe stated, hoping Cas wouldn't realize that he knew most of the story.

"Yes I did, yesterday actually. He was over at my house and I wanted him to stay after we- uh erm…" Cas hesitated, feeling slightly awkward that he was talking to Gabe about his sex life.

"I get it, you were having sex. It's not like I've never done it bro. Speaking of, have you gotten your anal cherry popped yet?" Gabe asked bluntly trying to figure out what position Dean had in their games, slightly hoping he was the bottom so he could poke fun at him later.

"Gabriel! Wait, never mind, I forgot you don't really care about these things. Anyway, I asked him to stay but he couldn't because Lisa had called him, telling to head home and I snapped. I was finally fed up with basically sharing him. And no I have yet to bottom, which is surprising considering what kind of guy he is."

"Wow, I would have assumed that Dean would be the pitcher, not the catcher," Gabe smirked, happy Castiel gave away who this 'mystery man' was. Now he could talk to him without revealing that he had known everything.

Castiel stared wide eyed at Gabe. "H-How did you know it was Dean?"

"Two things Cassie: one, like I said, it was kind of obvious that you two were a thing, and two, you gave away that _Lisa_ had called him. As far as anyone I know, Dean is the only person that has a girlfriend with that name."

"Yeah, like I said before, it's pretty much over between us. I'm done with being a secret to everyone. I can't believe I let it happen again. I swore to myself after what happened with Balthazar I wouldn't let myself be used like that again," he finished, remembering the horrible train of events that ended things between the two of them.

"Oh I remember him! He was the guy that Michael found you sucking face with in high school," Gabe said, recalling the "accident" that happened to Balth after Cas had come home crying one night with a quiet smile on his face. Thankfully Cas was busy looking out over the cliff instead of at him. "He's the reason you guys got in that big fight."

"Yeah, I was with him for three years but he was ashamed to tell anyone about me, afraid everyone would judge him." Cas sighed. "After Michael found us Balthazar freaked out and dumped me. The next night he called me over to pick up my things and when I got there he was busy having sex with some girl. I guess it was his way of proving to me that he was straight and wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Although, that girl must have been bat-shit crazy because he arrived at school the next day with a broken leg, saying he'd had an accident the night before," he laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, girls can get pretty wild in the sack," Gabe smirked. "Well, as far as I can tell you need a night out with your favorite bro. How's about I came to your house and we have ourselves a tequila-pizza-candy-movie night like old times?"

"I'd love that Gabe. You grab the candy and booze and I'll get a pizza on the way to my house. But let's come back here afterwards, I've really missed coming back here with you," Castiel smiled.

"Aw, you're going to make me cry, Cassie," Gabe said, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. "I'll meet you there baby bro!" he said as he rushed over to his car, excited to spend a night with Castiel.

It didn't take long for Castiel to gather the things for the night. He was as excited as Gabe. This night was definitely going to help him get Dean off his mind, if only for just one night. That notion was struck out when he arrived home only to see Dean waiting on his front step for him. He knew the situation was going to end badly.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said while getting out of his car.

"Uh, hiya, Cas. Can we talk?" Dean asked with a pleading look on his face

"I'm sorry, Dean, but we have nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me," he stated, walking over to his front door.

"Cas, please don't be like this! I miss you so much. I meant what I said yesterday and I'm not going to change my mind," he stopped to see if Cas would let him continue. Cas was silent. "I know I fucked up, fucked up bad. I stayed up last night thinking of everything I had done to you, all the things I wanted to say, the things I wanted to do. The thing is Cas; I didn't do or say anything I should have. What I know now is that I only want another chance. Yesterday I br-"

Cas stopped him midsentence. "Dean, I'm sorry but like you said, it's too late to apologize. Have a goodnight," he said, slamming the front door in Dean's face. Truth was Castiel wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him everything was ok, but sometimes things can't be that simple. Dean has to learn that for himself. Maybe things between them would go back to the way they used to be, but for now this was for the best. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Hey there Dean-o, what bring you here?" Gabe asked carrying bags of candy and booze with him.

"I came to talk to Cas. To apologize for what I did to him but he said it was too late. He didn't even give me a chance to tell him that I broke it off with Lisa yesterday. I guess I fucked up more than I thought," he sighed, fighting back tears that were trying to escape.

"Look dude, you can't expect everything to get fixed right away. Just give it time and he'll come around. Trust me I can see that Cas still loves you. Oh and before I forget," he said, walking up to Dean and punching him in the gut.

"What- Was- That for?!" Dean gasped from his keeled over position, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I couldn't really confront you and give you the big brother speech without outing the both of you, you know? And be grateful, one guy has gotten his leg broken for hurting my little brother," Gabe laughed darkly

"Right, just next time give me a warning, will you?" Dean said, straightening back to his full height as he tried to ignore the pain. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then. I'll see around." He said, heading out to his black beauty sitting out on the street.

"Wait, Dean!" he heard Gabe running behind him, "If you're serious about him and don't want to los him, don't give up and keep trying."

Dean paused in his route and turned back to his friend, a small smile playing on his lips, "I never plan on giving up."

* * *

Alright so what did you guys think?

I think i did all right :P

until next time, with much love

Dusk

P.s Dont forget to review :3 i love 'em


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to take this time to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers :3 so heres to:**Music books horses, whydowematter, AngelxHunter, ****, CassXDeano, MatildaMavis, and obsession-is-my-life, AnnieWrites, Maybaby34, TeamFreeGabriel **

And of course to the lovely **Larkafree**, who has been with me since ch 1 :)

anyway on to the chapter

**_I do not in any way shape or form own Supernatural_**

* * *

Dean was true to his word, he didn't give up on Castiel. For two weeks straight he left a rose on Castiel's doorstep, a note with each one that said how much he cared for him, needed him, and how sorry he was sorry for everything he'd done. Since Gabriel was spending more time with Castiel lately Dean would get messages from him saying he was doing all the right things and he knew Cas would come around sooner or later. Those messages gave him hope, hope that soon he would be back with Castiel.

Castiel was enjoying his day off, spending it at home just preoccupying himself with some housework that he had been neglecting to do the past few days. Throughout the day, while going back and forth from cleaning his room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room, his eyes continued landing on his new vase that Gabriel had gotten him two weeks ago. The vase now held fourteen roses. One for every day that had passed after he coldly left Dean outside his home. Castiel appreciated everything Dean was doing so far and he'd honestly thought that Dean would've given up by now. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would come to talk to him again but Cas knew he had to keep strong. It was better for both of them if they just stayed friends. After the house was nearly spotless he decided he'd relax and watch some movies. Halfway through "Howl's Moving Castle" he felt his phone begin to buzz in his pocket. Before answering he checked the screen and saw that is was Chuck calling him.

"Hey Chuck, it's been awhile. How've you been?" Cas asked. He hadn't talked to him in months, talking to him only made him realize how much he really missed his old best friend.

"Hi, Cas. I've been better," Chuck sighed, "I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while, just been distracted these past few months."

"Is everything okay, Hun?" Castiel asked, worried from the way his friend was speaking.

"Hun…?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Chuck, it's just what I call everyone," Cas reassured, sensing the slight awkwardness over the phone.

"Oh okay, anyway I've just been having a horrible day. Nothing has been going right lately and I just had a big fight with his guy I've been talking to," he said, his voice getting sadder as he spoke. He obviously needed someone to talk to or else he never would've called.

"You're welcome to come over if you wanna talk about it. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I like seeing you like this. I want to try and help you, maybe cheer you up, even if it's just kicking you butt in video games," Castiel said, already trying to make him smile through the phone.

"Thanks, Cas, I really appreciate it. Is it ok if I come over now?" He asked, sounding slightly better thanks to the few moments they'd been talking.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. The door isn't locked so you can just come in when you-" Cas was cut off by Chuck coming in the front door. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked, amused.

"I called you from the car. Besides, you know I live just a few blocks away," Chuck said smiling.

"Exactly, I just figured that you would walk over. Either way I'm glad you came, Chuck," Castiel said, pulling him into a big hug. They walked over to the couch where Castiel sat to one side while Chuck decided to lay down with his head on Cas' lap. "So, what's going on, Chuck?" Cas asked again.

Chuck sighed, "I don't really know where to start. It mostly has to do with this guy I have been seeing lately."

"Ooooh, do I know him?" Castiel asked, although he was sure that Chuck was talking about Lucifer. They were as bad at hiding their feelings as he and Dean were.

"Maybe," he said cryptically, "He goes to school with us. We have been seeing each other for about two months and I think things are going a little too fast. He already tells me he loves me and he's thinking about the future and I'm not sure that I'm ready for that again."

Cas gave a slight sigh as he knew that the reason for Chuck's hesitance with Luci was because their relationship had begun nearly the same way. "Why don't you let him know this? I'm sure he will understand," Cas suggested and began petting Chuck's hair soothingly.

"I know, but I'm scared that he'll think I don't have feelings for him. "Chuck sighed, closing his eyes to try and relax, feeling a little better now that he's is talking about it.

"Don't let fear keep you from doing what needs to be done, Chuck. If he loves you like he says he does he will understand," Cas said, shifting his numb legs causing Chuck to sit upright.

"Thanks, Cas, I really appreciate this," Chuck said

"Anytime, Chuck. I am here whenever you need me," Castiel assured, pulling him into a hug. He cherished this moment. He never gets to see him anymore and he was glad that he was able to help him in any way he could.

"So, is anything new with you, Cas? Are you seeing anyone?" Chuck asked, pulling away and giving Cas a smile.

Cas' face instantly went from cheery to depressed. "Not really… well there is this one guy that I've been seeing for a while, but I recently broke it off with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Cas. What went wrong?" Chuck asked, looking concerned.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it. I broke it off a couple of weeks ago," Cas explained, turning on the television changing the channel to the new episode of _Bleach_ that was about to begin.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I brought it up," Chuck said, effectively ending the conversation and turned towards the television. Things were quiet for a while as they were watching the show, not that Cas was paying close attention to it anyway. The only thing on Cas' mind was Dean. He wanted to forget him but he was failing. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Cas didn't even have time to answer it before Dean walked in.

"Cas, sorry to barge in but I really need to talk to you," he said in a rush.

"Now is not the time, Dean," Castiel said, trying not to show any emotion, though on the inside he was feeling things like happiness and sadness from seeing Dean after so long, slight relief that this was finally happing after putting it off for so long, and of course love since he knows that he could never stop loving the man.

"Uh, I don't know what's going on, but I think I'm going to head out," Chuck said, getting up and heading towards the door."

"No, Chuck, its fine. Dean, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Cas said still holding in his emotions. He was hoping that Dean couldn't see the tears trying to force themselves out, because he knew how things had to be.

"Cas, just listens to me." Dean said in a warm and sensitive tone and took hold of one of his arms that he'd folded into a knot over his chest. "I love you. I love you more than I have loved anyone else. I cherish the time we spend together. When I am with you… when I'm with you I can be myself, not someone who I pretend to be to please other people. I have the most fun when I am with you, even if all we're doing is lying together in bed. You complete me, Cas and I don't want anyone else but you!" Dean proclaimed in a way that Cas couldn't help but begin to tear up at.

"Dean… I don't know what to say. What about Lisa?" Cas asked.

"I broke up with her two weeks ago, after we'd had that first fight. I should have done it long before then. I don't care who finds outs anymore. If you don't believe me, just look at this," he said, pulling out his smartphone and showing Cas his last Facebook update that read: _I want the world to know that I am in love with Castiel Novak._ He really didn't see much except for the 27 likes and of course Gabe's comment that read 'About fucking time you tell everyone!' "Cas, please forgive me," Dean said, looking into Cas' eyes. Cas just stood there trying to process all he'd said, as well as the way he Dean did everything. In all the time he has known Dean he never expected too see him do something so incredibly cheesy, but it warmed his heart nonetheless. The fact that he said it over the internet, where everyone can see it, surprised him. now he was was no longer a secret to anyone.

"Dean, I - uh… I can't do this. I know you're trying and I'm happy for you that you have come to terms with the other half of your sexuality, but I don't think we can work out. It's not just because of what you did or didn't do. I don't feel right about how we began this in the first place," Cas told him and let go of Dean's hand. "Neither of us should have cheated on the people we were with at the time."

"Cas, please don't do this," Dean pleaded, sounding half desperate now when a moment ago he was confident.

"Please stop, Dean. I don't want to make this harder than it has to be," Cas cried, wanting this to be over.

At that moment he saw something in Dean change. He stood up looking really frustrated. "You know what, Cas, if that's what you want then fine! But don't say that I didn't try to make it up to you. I told you I've changed. I'm not too shy or afraid to show that I love you," Dean argued and pulled Castiel into a short kiss, a kiss that was full of love for Castiel. "So, whenever you're ready, you know where to find me," Dean finished, letting go of Castiel and leaving his house, slamming the door as he went.

Castiel was still in shock at these sudden turn of events. He just stood there, his fingers brushing over his lips where he would still feel Dean against them. He realized that he'd made a mistake. He rushed to the door, hoping to catch Dean before he pulled away in his car.

He opened the door to find Dean standing right outside, waiting. "I was hoping you would realize I meant every word I said sooner rather than later, Cas."

"You were right from the beginning, Dean, I was just too stubborn and afraid to believe that you would actually be in love with me," Cas admitted, looking to the ground and his bare feet on the pavement.

"I'm crazy about you, Cas. You should know that by now." Dean grinned, pulling Castiel closer to him by his waist.

"Can you spend the night tonight so we can celebrate?" Castiel asked with a grin of his own.

"Okay, I will do anything you a—Wait, you forgive me?" Dean asked, shocked, a shine coming to his eyes.

"Of course I do, Dean. I wouldn't have rushed to the door," he paused bringing Dean into a short passionate kiss. " And kissed you if I hadn't forgiven you," Cas explained with a chuckle at Dean's expense.

"Oh, Cas – I – love – you – so – much!" Dean said between each kiss he planted desperately on Castiel's lips.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go now. Bye," said Chuck as he gently pushed past the couple in the doorway and quickly left the house. Cas felt bad because he completely forgot that he was ever there but he'd apologize later. There were more important things to think about at the moment, like how long he could hold his breath so he'd never have to stop kissing Dean.

* * *

Alrighty i hope u guys enjoyed this :D

Thank for reading the chapter , and please Review! I want to know what you guys think of this :)

i wanna say maybe like 4-5 chapter till the final, so stay tuned :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I'm finally back with a brand new chapter! Firstly id like to apologize for the fact that it took me so long write but alas life got in the way, that and my laptop died so yea :/ but I hope you guys are still with me.

AS always I want to thank Maybaby34, Music books horses**, Larkafree, AssbuttInTheImpala, AngelxHunter, MatildaMavis, Alexander, Guest, silverlininginwriting, HuntingWithAngels, and spnhoney. **You guys have my Love :3

Another thing, I decided not to have this beta'd 1) because you guys have waited long enough 2) I Wanted to see if I can use all the advice the ever so lovely yaoigirl20 has given me. so yea any mistakes you see, All mine.

* * *

"Come on Cas lets go to bed and lay down." Dean said taking his hand, leading Castiel into the bedroom. Cas was as happy as could be and nothing was going to ruin it for him. They both hopped into bed and lay next to each other, enjoying each other's company.

"I love you Cas," Dean said as he rested his head on Cas' shoulders. "I don't ever want you to think that I don't.

"I love you too Dean, I'm happy to finally be with you." Cas said pulling Dean by his waist, never wanting to let go. "I know that you love me Dean; I knew when you did when you first told me as well. After I made you leave during our fight, I got to thinking and I just knew you were telling the truth."

"I'm sorry about that fight, I shouldn't have happened in the first place. I should have manned up sooner." Dean apologized, placing a kiss onto Castiel's forehead. "Listen, I have an idea that would make this night even better." Dean said excitedly, getting up from bed. "Stay here I'll be right back with a surprise." He said giving Cas a huge smile.

"Do I have to stay?" Castiel pouted. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Trust me; you are going to love this. I'll be right back okay?" Dean said putting on his jacket and shoes.

"Fine, just don't take too long." Cas said as Dean left the room. Ten minutes passed as Dean didn't come back. All he heard were his footsteps going around the house and the door to the back yard opening and closing. 'What could he be doing and why is he taking so dang long' Cas thought to himself. He just wanted to stay in bed and just spend the rest of night talking. Another ten minute's past and still nothing, but he had to patient for the surprise. Dean walked back into the room smiling, feeling accomplished at what he did.

"Okay, I'm done with the surprise." Dean said holding up a blindfold. "Here, I'm going to put this on for you."

"What's that for?" Castiel asked, eyeing the blindfold warily.

"Put it on and I'll show you." Dean said walking behind him, putting on the blindfold making sure Cas couldn't see anything. Dean began to lead him out of the room and around the house; it felt like they were going around in circles until Cas heard the sliding door open as Dean walked him out into the backyard.

"Are you ready to see what I did?" Dean said stopping Castiel from going any further.

"Yeah, I want to see what you- Oh my god…Dean this is beautiful." Castiel said in awe at the sight that was in front of him. Dean had laid down a blanket in the middle of the yard with candles at each corner and next to the blanket a picnic basket filled with roses, the roses Dean had given him each day for the past weeks.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured you would want to look up at the stars with me and just enjoy each other's company." Dean said bringing Castiel onto the blanket

"That sounds like a perfect plan Dean, I love you." Cas said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said lying down and looking up. Castiel did the same and just stared at the amazing night sky, taking Dean's hand into his own and interlacing their fingers.

"Can you pick out any of the constellations?" Castiel asked.

"Nope, I've never really seen them this clearly"

"I can only tell you one - Orion. It's actually pretty easy to see."

"Really? You see it now?"

"Yeah, come over here and I'll show you it." Dean leaned closer to Cas, putting his face near the others while looking up at the sky. Cas lifted up Dean's hand guiding it to Orion's belt.

"You see those three stars?"

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Okay, that's Orion's Belt. Now you see the rest of the stars surrounding it?" Cas guided his hand so it traced the corners. "That's the rest of Orion. It makes a man with a bow in hand." Dean turns his head toward Castiel and smiled.

"It's cool that you know that Cas, you're so smart." Dean leaned as close as possible and began to kiss Castiel as gentle as he could. He could feel the love emanating from his lips with each kiss he gave him, and Cas showed how much he loved him with his. After about a minute Dean pulled away, to catch his breath. "I can't wait for every night to be just like this."

"Dean, I- want you to make love to me." Cas said looking into Dean's eyes.

"Cas, Are you sure? I don't want you to think this is just about sex."

"I'm sure Dean. We're together now, you done things I honestly thought you would never do. Actually, thinking about it now, I thought you didn't like chick-flick moments?" Cas teased

"Only because I love you," Dean replied. "Lie down for me and take off your shirt." He said taking a single rose out of the picnic basket. Castiel complied, lifting his shirt over his head and setting it down on the grass next to him.

Dean began to trace small kisses, down Castiel's body, starting at his forehead, going lower with each kiss. He unbuckled Castiel's belt, and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. Using petals of the rose he pulled out, he began to trace every kiss that he placed on Castiel. With each movement he could hear Cas let out faint moans.

"Now it's your turn Dean." Castiel said going to sit upright, lifting Dean's shirt to take it off. He began to imitate Dean's actions using the same exact rose, until he slipped off Dean's boxer briefs. He placed a single petal atop of Dean's member, and then began to blow the petal upwards causing Dean to shiver each time. he leaned down to bring Dean into another passionate kiss, this time give Dean free access for his tongue as he pulled off the last remaining articles of clothing. After he came up for air Castiel sat there mesmerized at how hot Dean looked naked. The moonlight gave his already hot body a better look with the light just light showing off his chest, his smile, and his arms. "Dean. I love you."

"I love you too Cas." Dean replied lovingly. Castiel lifted himself over Dean dick and began to lower himself onto it, Dean moaning pleasure at the sight. Castiel slowly kept lowering himself bit by bit until he felt Dean's patch of hair hit his bare ass. Once all in he started to slowly begin going up and down repeatedly until the pain he was feeling was all pleasure. Castiel moaned louder with every passing second, forgetting that they were outside. They kept going at a steady pace, both of them moaning into the night sky, enjoying every second of it.

Dean growled in pleasure, using powerful arms take hold of Castiel as he forcibly turned him over onto his back. Cas moaned loudly as he felt Dean thrusting in and out of him, the thrusts getting faster and harder each time. It felt amazing and Castiel felt like he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Dean! I'm going to cum." Cas moaned as he was getting closer with time Dean thrust into him. He felt him going in an out as Dean yelled that he was going to finish as well. Dean began to thrust even faster and harder until he gave one final thrust and blew his load deep inside of Castiel. The feeling of Dean cumming sent Castiel over the edge and he unleashed his load all over his chest, face, and hair.

"That was amazing Dean. I love you." Castiel said going back into another gentle kiss.

"I love you too, now let's go get cleaned up and cuddle in bed." Dean said getting up.

"Okay let's go." Castiel said getting up behind him. He took a step and felt a surge of pain hit him coming from his ass.

"Why are you limping Cas?" Dean asked confused.

"Well um, you are the first person I have let top me, so I'm not used to the pain that comes afterwards." Castiel blushed.

"Wow. Let me help you then." Dean said as he walked over and lifted Castiel and walked into the house bridal style. After the shower they went down in bed and just laid there not moving just happy to be next to each other. Castiel had become hopeful for the future and was happy that Dean was going to be there beside him along the way.

* * *

So what did you guys think. Should I end it there? Or is there anything you guys wanted to see in this?

Please don't forget to Review as they make me smile :) ..see

P.S i have separated from this account and have gotten one of my own, LividDusk, any other story i post will be on there (shich should be soon


End file.
